empirefandomcom-20200222-history
Empire TV Show Wiki:Policies
This page is consisted of rules and laws of the Empire TV Show Wiki. It is urgent to set down rules in order to keep the community as safe and appropriate for users to see. These are the rules that are listed as appropriate and inappropriate. 'General' #If you refuse to abide by the rules, you will be given a consequence. Every user has to read and follow these rules without any excuse for their behavior. #If you are under 13 years of age, you are under the Children Online Privacy Protection Act (COPPA), a US law that prevents us from storing personal information, like your e-mail address. Therefore, you are limited to registering unless you are an anonymous user to avoid breaking the COPPA law. #It is highly recommended that you limit your personal information - this is a safety-zone wiki. #DO NOT edit other user's pages without complete permission to do so (such as help with coding or designing a profile). Permission must be include a message on a user's wall or adding "permission" to your edit summary. Admins, however, are allowed to edit user pages to censor. #Creating multiple accounts is prohibited. Refusal to obey this rule will be an immediate consequence. #Do NOT spam links - it is distracting and also superfluous to the content of our pages. #Harassing and insulting other users is not condoned on this wiki; it will result in a ban. #Plagiarism is a crime, don't follow it. Do not plagiarize on this wiki, meaning stealing information from other sources. Paraphrase if necessary. #Sexual and explicit images on this wiki is not allowed and deemed inappropriate. This includes photos with people in underwear. #Profanity is''' limited on this wiki, unless it is "hell", "bitch", "ass", "damn", and "crap". Otherwise, profanity is not allowed on this wiki, and the swears that are allowed should NOT be an excuse to use towards other users. #Removing a warning from an administrator or rollback user on your message wall will immediately result in a ban. #Adding unnecessary categories to pages will distribute a warning. '''Articles Articles, such as character, episode, song, and actor pages, must meet a certain criteria and style when a user edits. Here are some things that are appropriate and inappropriate for users to do while editing article pages. Appropriate: #Read the style guide #Read the category guide #Sources MUST be reliable when adding information on upcoming episode Not appropriate: #'Vandalism. '''Do not vandalize articles by adding inappropriate or false content and removing information without reason. #'Speculation. If an episode, character, or song is possible or speculated, do not add it until there is confirmation. There's a large possibility it may be false. #'Unreliable sources. '''Using Empire Wiki-approved sources is necessary. Do not use unreliable sources to add to pages. #'Opinions. 'Opinions do not belong on pages, it belongs in the forums or comments. #'Useless or repetitive editing. '''Do not make useless edits or make repetitive edits to gain badges. Quality edits are necessary. '''Creating pages: #All pages must be created based on reliable information or pages necessary to include for the wiki. #Users cannot create episode pages without administrator approval. #Song pages must be iTunes, Amazon, or Spotify titled only. 'Spoilers:' Because this is a wiki that includes spoilers for Empire, it is urgent that we make sure we have the most reliable and trustworthy information as possible. Press releases, however, are in between. #Spoilers are not allowed on other pages until the episode is finished. After that, users are able to update the pages. #Spoilers are ONLY allowed on upcoming episode pages, upcoming song pages, and spoiler tagged pages. They are not allowed on character pages to keep the wiki updated after the episode is over. Images/Videos: #Four videos on each page is the maximum amount needed. #Song pages will require a video of the performance, and the original audio. If there are any behind-the-scenes videos, feel free to add that. #Fanart is not included in articles. #GIFs, JPGs, and PNGs are all allowed to include in the galleries. #Do NOT add gifs in the plot summaries for episode and character pages. Grammar: Grammar counts as a way to keep the wiki organized, neat, and able to be read by users without confusion. #If there are grammar mistakes - punctuation errors, spelling errors, redundancy, capital and lowercase errors, unparallelism, or any other - take the initiative of fixing it. #Read the summary guide. 'Comments' Appropriate: #Discussion #Speculation Inappropriate: #Using profanity will allow the administrator to edit your comment and warn you immediately. #'Bashing users, characters, or ships'. This is totally unacceptable, and if you are bashing anyone on this wiki, it will result in a ban.